Makes Me Wonder
by BigMouth96
Summary: This is my third one-shot. Elliot's point of view about Olivia.


**The song belongs to Maroon 5… I was in the mood to write a one-shot song-fic, so here you go :D**

**Makes Me Wonder**

I look at Olivia, sitting at her desk, typing away. She looks back at me, so I turn away. _How can a woman as beautiful as her still be single?_ It made no sense. Maybe it was because she was so dominant about everything, and some guys don't like that. But then she could go out with a guy who wanted a dominant girlfriend. I knew it wasn't because she's ugly, because she is certainly NOT. It can't be because of her family, because she doesn't have any except her half-brother and her cop brothers and sisters, but none of us would prevent her from getting a boyfriend...

Then it hit me – her job. That must be it! Everyone at the 1-6 has had their share of relationship problems: Munch has been divorced a whole bunch of times; Fin doesn't really talk about his relationships at work, but on the occasions something does slip out, it usually isn't good; and then there's me – been in an on-again-off-again relationship with my wife since I was eighteen. _Why would Olivia work here if she might end up dying alone?_ I mean, I know she loves putting perps behind bars and getting bad guys off the street and stuff, but she would sacrifice everything for it? Apparently she would. She needs to be happy, and working here won't, not in the long run, anyway.

"Liv?" I look back at her.

"Yeah?" Liv continues typing.

"Are you happy being, you know, single and stuff?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" She looks up at me.

"Are you happy not having a boyfriend?"

"Ummm…not really. I would like to meet a nice guy and settle down, but it's whatever." She shrugs.

"Oh." I look back at my computer screen.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…because you don't look like it. When was the last time you had a boyfriend, anyways?"

"Long time ago." The edge in her voice caused me to look back at her. "Why do you care? You have Kathy."

"You're my best friend, and I care about you. And besides, I don't have Kathy. I haven't had her for a long time."

"Really?" She looks at me with surprise.

"Yeah. And I haven't loved her for even longer. It's been about thirteen years," I admit.

"Really?" she repeats. "Why? What happened thirteen years ago?"

I hesitate. "It's nothing…"

"Tell me." She looks at me with her gray-blue eyes that dare me to confess.

Again, I hesitate. She continues to give me that look, so I continue. "I met you."

Olivia stares at me.

I stand up, regretting I ever told her. As I start to leave, Olivia jumps up. "Where are you going?" she asks, grabbing my hand.

"Home. I shouldn't have told you…"

"Why not?" she demands.

"Because I know you don't feel the same way." I look away.

"Look at me," she tells me.

I shake my head, ashamed.

"Look at me," she tells me again, this time a little more angrily.

I shake my head again. I remove her hand from my one and continue walking.

"Elliot Stabler, look at me you son of a bitch!" she shouts at me.

I turn around. I notice that she looks upset. "What's wrong, Liv?"

"How can you think I don't feel the same way? How can you think I don't love you?" she asks, tears in your eyes.

"You're lying. I don't believe you." I shake my head.

"You want to know the reason all of my past dates and boyfriends haven't lasted?" she demands. When I don't respond, she continues. "It's because, on every single date, I can't stop talking about you. Do you think a guy wants to hear his girlfriend talk non-stop about another guy?"

I look at her, my eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes! Just think of the way you felt when you heard me gushing about some guy?"

"Bad." I felt my cheeks flush, I was embarrassed.

"Exactly. And I didn't even realize it till my last boyfriend asked why I didn't just go out with you instead…"

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"You were married. And even when you weren't, you were kissing on my replacement -"

"Hey! That was one time!" I interrupt.

"-or flirting with the new A.D.A. or whatever. I felt that you could do better than your partner." She looked away from me.

"Liv, how can I do better than you? You're smart, funny, and beautiful! I'd never do anything bad to you cause I know you – along with Munch, Fin, Cap, Alex, Casey, and Mel – would kick my ass," I laugh. "I tell you everything and you're my best friend! And did I mention you're beautiful? How can I do better than that?" I reach for her hands.

"You really think all that?" She looked at our hands, then back at me.

"Of corse! You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. I…I…I love you Liv."

She gave me that look again. Her mouth was open, as if she was going to say something, but she closed it.

"And this is the part where you tell me you love me, too-"

Olivia puts her hands around my neck, and gave me a hungry kiss. She kisses me again. Then I kiss her. And we kiss and kiss and kiss until Olivia stops.

"I hope that answered your question."

I look at her questioningly.

"I love you, too, El. Always have, and always will." She smiled.

I look at her – sometimes this girl really makes me wonder.

**Author's Note**

**This is my third one-shot and I like it – I hope you do, too(:  
>Don't forget to comment! :D<strong>


End file.
